


Neon Lights and Waiting Papers

by whenidance



Series: Consonance and Dissonance [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says spring break in the cold of Canada can’t be fun? It is when you barely leave your hotel room. (To Blaine’s dismay, Kurt makes him leave more than he’d like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Lights and Waiting Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ccmskatechick, my lovely beta, and the LTB girls who poked at me until I finished this. Also thanks to sparkey_sparks and s-t-a-r-sleeper who were my own personal French translators. Title shamelessly stolen from _Hiding My Heart_ by Brandi Carlile. (OH. An additional note because I keep forgetting to post this somewhere, you know, important. There are at least three more part to the series, plus an epilogue planned. :) Thanks everyone for reading! ♥)

Kurt would be lying to say he wasn't worried about Finn blabbing to someone, anyone, everyone about Blaine, but apparently bribes of French toast and bacon were all that was needed to buy his silence. The last few weeks of the quarter were busy with studying, finals, and papers, and Finn probably would have had to actively _try_ to let that slip with all that was going on. Kurt checked his grades just before leaving work on Thursday, sighing when he saw the neat row of As on the computer screen - he _would_ graduate with a 4.0, work load be damned - and began to pack up his stuff for ten whole days of freedom.

"Anything fun planned for spring break?" Sasha, one of his coworkers at the arts center, asked as he was walking out the door.

"Nothing too exciting. Heading home to Lima to see my family and best friend. You?"

She shook her head and they said their goodbyes. In reality, Kurt's spring break planned to be just the opposite. He and Blaine were flying to Montreal on Sunday, Blaine's birthday, and were coming back on Wednesday. Thursday, he'd drive to Lima for four days and Mercedes was driving back home Thursday night.

Blaine hadn't consulted with his parents before booking the flights, so their family birthday dinner would be taking place on Thursday night after they returned. Kurt felt bad for a bit about missing it, even though Blaine assured him he shouldn't change his plans. Then, out of the blue, he'd gotten a Facebook message from Bradley wondering if they had plans already for Saturday - he and his fiancée were visiting her family in Pennsylvania for their spring break, and were considering driving over for the day. He and Ben thought they'd throw a little surprise party for Blaine that day, since Bradley wouldn't be making the family dinner either.

They'd conversed back and forth quite a bit, getting as caught up as you can on a social networking site, and Kurt had agreed to get Blaine out of the house for a bit Saturday so they could all sneak in and set up.

The problem being that Blaine was being very persistent about not wanting to leave the house on Saturday. He seemed content to spend all day in bed - which, any other day, Kurt would be thrilled to indulge in, but there were _plans_. He'd finally dragged Blaine out of bed saying he needed travel toiletries and a small umbrella to bring with them. Blaine had pouted and taken far too long to get ready and Kurt had tapped his foot impatiently the whole time.

"Is this what you're going to be like on vacation?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen where Kurt was making eggs and washing fruit.

"Yes, I am going to make us leave the hotel room for at least a bit. If you wanted to spend the whole time in a hotel room, we should have gone someplace else, not someplace with actual culture," Kurt teased.

Kurt sent texts to Bradley and Ben when they left and Bradley hit traffic leaving Pittsburg, so they were running a bit late. Kurt pretended to be unimpressed with the umbrella selections at store after store, and finally insisted on a coffee break. By the time they got back to Blaine's house, luckily with everyone there and cars parked a block over, Blaine was starting to get a bit cranky.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Blaine asked, grabbing at Kurt's hip to stall him in the driveway. Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his own, catching Kurt off guard. He opened his mouth protest and Blaine just slipped his tongue in to distract him, and god, his boyfriend was _awful_. "I'm suddenly very tired, I think we should take a nap," he murmured softly on Kurt's lips, pressing himself, already hard, up against Kurt's thigh.

"You're insatiable." Kurt giggled a bit at the fact that Blaine was going to walk into his family's surprise party all hot and bothered. "Listen, I promise - _promise_ \- I will indulge all of your naptime fantasies later, but for now, I have a little surprise. A surprise that involves all clothes staying on, okay?" Blaine's curiosity got the better of him and he nodded, letting Kurt lead him up the pathway to the door.

"Surprise!" a chorus yelled. Blaine's brothers and their significant others were huddled in the entrance to the living room and Blaine genuinely did look surprised looking back and forth from them to Kurt.

"Don't look at me," Kurt said, grinning wildly, hands up in the air in defeat. "I just agreed to get you out of the house for a few hours. Which actually - that may have been the hardest task in this operation." Blaine shoved at Kurt's shoulder before rushing over to hug his family. Kurt knew Blaine's parents hadn't always been the most understanding or loving people from the stories Blaine and Bradley had told him, respectively, but Kurt never would have guessed it watching Blaine with his brothers.

Introductions were made, everyone warmly hugging Kurt, and Ben's wife, Lelia, explained that there was wine and beer in the kitchen and lasagna in the oven. Blaine launched into an explanation about how Lelia’s lasagna was one of his favorite meals ever and Bradley countered that he loved her pork chops the best, and Lelia just rolled her eyes at Kurt and said she wasn't even a very good cook, she was just good at following directions. Bradley's fiancée Josie complimented Kurt's shoes as they moved into the kitchen for the drinks, and Kurt told Bradley he picked a woman with impeccable taste.

Kurt had never been so warmly accepted by a group of people in his life. It was an odd feeling.

Once wine glasses had been filled and beers cracked open, Blaine dragged Bradley and Josie out to the backyard because Bradley asked about the new fence Blaine had put in recently and Kurt, Ben, and Lelia had already heard the story more than once. The three of them settled in the living room, where their sons, Tyler and Charlie, were sleeping in their strollers. Or carriers. Or - listen, Kurt wasn't a baby person, he didn't know what they were called.

Kurt asked Ben and Lelia about them anyways, because he knew Blaine adored his nephews. They had in turn asked about Kurt's work and classes and family, not just to make small talk but as if they actually wanted to learn more about him. Kurt was kind of surprised how much they knew already - Blaine wasn't kidding when he said his family knew about him.

The babies began to stir and Lelia passed one off to Ben and bounced the other on her knee. The conversation continued like they weren't even there until Ben got up to change whichever one he was holding. It all happened so fast, Kurt didn't have time to say no, but only a minute after Ben left, he called for Lelia‘s help. She thrust the baby in her lap into Kurt's arms with a quick, "Sorry, could you?" and rushed off to help her husband.

That's how Kurt Hummel ended up with a sixteen month old child in his lap, silently panicking. He took a deep breath and stared at the boy - was it Tyler or Charlie? - and tried not to freak out too much.

Tyler-or-Charlie stared back at Kurt like he wasn't quite sure if he enjoyed this much either. Kurt held his breath, waiting for him to cry, and finally exhaled when he got a smile instead. "I guess I can't be scared of you if you're not scared of me," Kurt said pointedly, and the baby reached out for Kurt's nose.

Kurt heard the back door open and looked over to see Blaine walking into the living room. "Well, isn't this a sight," Blaine commented, obviously amused.

Tyler-or-Charlie was examining Kurt's left hand and randomly sucking on fingers. Blaine plopped down on the couch next to them, still grinning. "Blaine, I do think your sister-in-law is lovely, but she left me all alone with a baby." Kurt’s tone made it fairly obvious it wasn’t one of her most brilliant moves.

Blaine chuckled like he found Kurt's situation the most hilarious thing ever and looked over at him. "Be careful. Is that Tyler or Charlie? Tyler bites."

As if on cue, the baby bit down hard on Kurt's pointer finger and Kurt yelped. Blaine laughed and Tyler giggled along with him. "You taught him this, didn't you? You're a horrible uncle, Blaine Anderson. Corrupting young minds."

"I might know a thing or two about that," Blaine said seriously, and Kurt smacked him on the arm with the hand that had just been in Tyler’s mouth. Tyler found that funnier than Kurt's yelp and Blaine just winced and rubbed at his arm.

"Violence is never funny, Tyler," Kurt said, unable to hold back a smile despite his message. He apparently had a thing for corrupting young minds too.

"Do you want me to take him?" Blaine asked, his arms outstretched to his nephew who promptly scrunched up his face and made it very clear he didn't want to go anywhere. Blaine looked genuinely affronted at Tyler’s rejection.

Kurt couldn’t help gloating a little in response to Blaine’s reaction. "Am I the new favorite?" Kurt asked as Tyler went to stick his palm against Kurt's lips.

"I think you might be. That means he wants a kiss," Blaine explained and Kurt made an exaggerated kissing sound against Tyler’s hand. Obviously delighted, he pulled his hand back and clapped and giggled. "He's fallen in love with you already," Blaine added softly, watching fondly as Tyler repeated the actions.

"I hear I make that easy for people." Kurt quirked an eyebrow and glanced sideways at Blaine as Tyler pulled his hand away once more.

"At least us Anderson boys." Blaine was staring at Kurt, eyes wide. Kurt picked up Blaine's hand and kissed his palm.

\---

Traveling with someone, Kurt realized, was strangely intimate. The way Blaine teased Kurt for his footwear choices through security. The way Blaine let Kurt have the window seat and how he nuzzled up against him, napping. The way they held hands in the airport terminal at their connection, not because they were worried about getting separated, just because they could.

By the time Blaine's family had left the day before, Kurt and Blaine were exhausted and fell into bed since they had a mid morning flight. Kurt had meant to wake up early enough so they could spend a little time lounging in bed before they left, but it hadn't worked out that way. They spent most of their travel time recounting conversations from the day before. Kurt had spent a long while talking to Bradley and Josie at the end of the night. Bradley was interning for a law firm in Columbus over the summer and he and Kurt had tentative plans to meet up for lunch at some point. It had been nice catching up and Kurt really did feel bad about not keeping in very good touch with him (though, as Bradley had pointed out, he hadn't done that great of a job either).

Blaine hadn't been joking about the weather. By the time they hailed a cab to their hotel, it was chilly and drizzling. Blaine had booked the hotel as well as the flights (on credit card points again, but Kurt wasn't quite sure if he believed him - he hoped he had because the room was seriously swanky). Kurt had taken the liberty of making reservations for dinner later that night in an attempt to even things out.

Kurt hadn't expected Blaine to still be in his lazy mood from yesterday.

Blaine dropped his bag on the ground next to the plush bed and sunk backwards into it, groaning loudly. "You don't usually make those noises when I'm not touching you," Kurt quipped, setting his messenger bag on the desk and moving the suitcases from the doorway before dropping down next to him.

"Speaking of," Blaine said, turning to Kurt and opening his eyes, "would you mind terribly if we stayed in tonight? Order room service maybe? It's already after five and our reservations are for seven."

"That's fine. Your call. Though it does make you seem old," Kurt teased and avoided a swat from Blaine.

"Shut up. I do appreciate that you made the reservations and I do want to go out to a nice dinner. I'll call the place tomorrow and make new reservations for Tuesday - under my name since they'll think you're one of those people that make reservations and break them." Blaine reached out to Kurt, and pulled him closer, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks. I would even forgo the room service, but we haven't had non-airport food all day."

Kurt didn't say anything, but it was actually probably for the best. Even though they hadn't eaten much all day, Kurt really wasn't very hungry and didn't want to waste a good meal on account of his lousy appetite. He ordered a Cobb salad for himself, a burger with way too many toppings on it for Blaine, and a slice of cheesecake to split. He even asked the room service person if they had any candles while Blaine ducked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Kurt set the phone back in the cradle and quickly undressed, sneaking into the shower behind Blaine. "All set?" Blaine asked, opening his eyes just a tad since he was washing his hair.

"Mmmhmm, twenty minutes, so we should be quick." Blaine pouted a little at that and let Kurt stand under the water to wet his hair. "After we eat, I promise, we can do whatever you want. I noticed we have a lovely tub out there."

"Maybe we can try that out tomorrow," Blaine replied, taking the shampoo bottle from Kurt and setting it on the ledge. "Baths are for relaxing and I'm already relaxed," he purred, holding Kurt close for a second once the shampoo was rinsed out, "because I'm here with you."

"I'm glad you're relaxed around me. People usually have the opposite effect." Kurt broke free from Blaine's grasp to apply conditioner to his hair. "Seriously, any requests? It is your birthday, after all."

Blaine seemed to be considering the offer for a moment so Kurt washed out his hair once more and cleaned his face. He was glad Blaine had brought all of the toiletries they bought the day before into the shower so he didn't have to use the complimentary offerings. He wiped his eyes as he stepped out of the spray. He looked quizzically at Blaine who was just sort of staring at Kurt. "I want to fuck you," he finally said, resting his hand at the small of Kurt's back. "And I want to take my time, because we've been short on that lately."

Kurt shivered at his words and simply nodded.

The food wasn’t far behind once they toweled off and they ate quickly. Kurt stuck the candle on the cheesecake when Blaine’s back was turned, lighting it with a match from the small pack he’d brought from Ohio and singing to him when Blaine turned back around. Blaine looked touched, a hand over his heart to say _what, for me?_

Blaine rolled the cart covered with empty plates out into the hall while Kurt used the remaining matches to light the travel candles he’d brought. He slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth – because, hey, even though Brittany told him boys tasted like burgers back in tenth grade, long before he’d even get to kiss a boy, that didn’t mean he actually _liked_ his boys to taste that way. Blaine followed suit and Kurt was waiting for him on the bed when he returned.

“We’re wearing too many clothes,” Blaine pointed out, climbing up next to him and tossing the condoms and lube on the empty side of the bed. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Blaine, I’m wearing a tee shirt and my underwear and you’re wearing that god-awful complimentary bathrobe that who _knows_ how many other people have worn.” He smiled and pulled off his shirt regardless, and before he could even get to his underwear, Blaine had shed his robe and was mouthing at him through the soft cotton, and _shit_. “Blaine,” he hissed, the warning coming off not as strong as he’d like.

“You were taking too long,” Blaine said simply, pausing only to speak before his mouth was back on Kurt. Blaine continued until Kurt was fully hard before pulling back and grinning a bit, as if he’d accomplished a job well done. “That’s better,” Blaine whispered as he crawled up beside Kurt, his eyes half lidded and looking as utterly relaxed as he said he was. Kurt shook his head a little at his boyfriend’s absurdity but pulled him close and kissed him all the same, running his fingers over the five o’clock shadow on Blaine’s jaw. “Sorry, I forgot to shave,” Blaine said, leaning into Kurt’s touch.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt replied quickly, and when Blaine looked at him curiously added, “I mean, don’t make it a habit, but it’s a nice change, birthday boy.” Kurt’s skin was sensitive and didn’t react well to stubble, which Blaine knew. Kurt couldn’t deny that it was kind of sexy – he just didn’t like walking around covered in razor burn. Since no one knew them in Montreal, however ….

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, eyes wide. “I think you like it. I think you’ve liked the stubble all along and you’ve been holding out on me.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Just try to avoid my face, okay?”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, there are _plenty_ of places to kiss that aren’t your face.” Blaine ran his tongue up Kurt’s neck, letting his chin catch on the skin behind him. “I have a lot of ground to cover,” he added, his voice suddenly low and wanting and causing Kurt’s stomach to flutter.

He was kind of okay with that.

“Whose birthday is it here?” Kurt finally asked, not daring himself to speak up until that point as Blaine trailed kisses down his body. He was left a little breathless as Blaine sucked at the sensitive spot on his ribcage that always felt like it was hardwired to his cock. He arched his spine up but there was nothing for him to come in contact with, Blaine more off to the side than above him.

“Oh, it’s definitely mine,” Blaine said, moving his mouth further down Kurt’s side. “Having you laid out here letting me do whatever I want to you? I think it’s the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten. I mean, you should see yourself, Kurt.”

Kurt couldn’t see himself but he could certainly see Blaine, pupils blown and lips wet and swollen from working over Kurt’s body. He was looking at Kurt like he wanted him quite possibly more than he ever had in the whole time they’d been doing _this_ \- which he still didn’t know what _this_ was, but did it matter?

“I love you.”

Kurt hadn’t meant to say it then. He wanted to save it for another time, sometime when they were decidedly _not naked_ , maybe at their fancy missed dinner or when they were back in Columbus. There was a moment’s pause when he couldn’t read Blaine’s face – looking back, it was probably shock – but then Blaine was on top of him, pressing him into the mound of pillows behind his head, holding his face between his hands and kissing him hard and a little sloppy. “Love you too,” Blaine whispered before kissing him again. “I take it back. That was the best birthday present ever.”

“That wasn’t even a present,” Kurt protested, the corner of his mouth curling up a little bit. “The fact that I said it today has no bearing on whether or not it’s your birthday.”

“I know.” Blaine briefly kissed the corner of Kurt’s mouth that was upturned. “Still calling it that.”

“Yeah? Well, I’d love you even more if you stopped being a tease and got on with things,” Kurt said, narrowing his eyes since he was still unable to get any of the friction he wanted. He knew Blaine tended to abuse the word tease, but it was just a lack of patience on Blaine's part as opposed to Kurt's actual teasing.

"I warned you I was going to take my time,” Blaine replied, his fingers dancing along Kurt’s collarbone.

“You can take your time all you want, just please touch my cock.” Kurt was kind of whining at this point, but he wasn’t past whining to get what he wanted and if Blaine would just _touch him_ , everything would be _fine_.

Blaine clucked his tongue at Kurt, but pulled his underwear down around his thighs and Kurt sighed as Blaine wrapped a hand around him. “Better?” he asked, mildly amused.

“Yes, thank you,” Kurt said curtly, trying and failing to muffle the moan that came out of his mouth when Blaine ran his thumb swiftly over the head of his cock. “Oh, shut up,” Kurt groaned, covering his eyes with his arm so he couldn’t see Blaine delightedly staring at him.

“I didn’t say anything at all,” Blaine said, still working his hand back and forth slower than Kurt would have liked. Kurt decided he was keeping his mouth shut because it was getting him in trouble, and he told Blaine exactly that. “That sounds like a challenge,” Blaine said slowly, the smile audible in his voice. “I bet I can make you talk.”

Kurt apparently couldn’t even keep his mouth shut when he was _trying_ to keep his mouth shut.

If Blaine was teasing before, he definitely wasn’t now. Blaine had been taking notes in the past three months because he was purposefully doing everything that drove Kurt crazy. He was switching techniques faster than Kurt could even process. Blaine’s mouth was everywhere, up the side of Kurt’s cock and then down tight around it, down to his balls and lower, lower.

When Kurt felt Blaine’s tongue trail down behind him between his cheeks, he knew he was a goner. He was kind of shameless for Blaine’s tongue inside of him, and while he usually was nowhere near as loud as Blaine could be, streams of nonsense usually poured out of his mouth. He was about to give up, biting his lip to keep any noise from coming out as Blaine’s tongue, warm and wet, swirled around him, in him, when Blaine paused to say, “That was my secret weapon. You’re more stubborn than I thought.”

Oh, fuck, it was _on_.

Blaine sat up and reached around in the covers for the lube. He coated the fingers on his right hand and started with two, working them in slowly even though Blaine’s tongue had already opened Kurt up a good bit for him. Kurt’s breathing became louder and more labored as Blaine’s fingers pumped inside of him, staying silent even as they brushed over his prostate again and again, the pleasure coming in waves and building quickly. “I wonder,” Blaine said slowly, looking up at Kurt to lock eyes with him. “I wonder if I could make you come just from this. Make you come so hard just from my fingers and then turn around and fuck you and make you come again.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped before he remembered he wasn’t supposed to be speaking, so he shut it and nodded just slightly, shifting against the pillows so Blaine could angle his fingers better. “Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine said, never stopping his fingers from moving and slipping in a third. “I wasn’t kidding earlier, you look so perfect like this. You turn me on so much, Kurt.” Blaine shifted so Kurt could feel Blaine’s cock hard against his thigh, the cock that Kurt wanted inside of him badly, if he could just come –

“Blaine,” Kurt whispered brokenly, before he could even stop the words from fleeing from his mouth, because he was so far gone, he was so, so close.

“I’ve got you,” Blaine said reassuringly. “Come on Kurt, come for me –“ and before Blaine could finish his thought he did, clenching around Blaine’s fingers and spilling between them. Blaine was at his side before his aftershocks had finished, kissing him long and hard.

Once he came down he knew it wasn’t long before –

“So, what do I win? I did win, right?” Blaine had a grin that went on for miles on his face and if Kurt could have mustered the energy, he would have slapped him.

“Did you see how much I came? I beg to differ,” Kurt replied with a wave of his hand.

“You make a compelling argument,” Blaine said, leaning down to lick Kurt’s stomach clean. Kurt grunted a little when Blaine moved on to his cock and Blaine asked, “Too much? Should I stop?”

“Yes and no. It's too much but don't stop,” Kurt breathed out. It was almost painful, his cock trying to get hard again so soon after coming, but Blaine's mouth felt so good.

“Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered, "by now I’m used to too much with you.”

\---

They slept in late the next day and got moving even later, finally leaving for lunch since they'd missed breakfast. Afterwards, they wandered down Rue Ste.-Catherine's, walking into shop after shop and using Kurt's umbrella for cover from the rain. It wasn't raining hard, just a slow, cold, constant drizzle, but finally they needed a break from it and slipped into a cafe for tea and coffee.

"I told you it would rain," Blaine said. They were seated at a small table near a window, watching the drops slowly slide down the glass as they sipped their warm beverages.

"I'm still having a good time," Kurt admitted, smiling into his teacup. "It sort of reminds me of New York, you know? But cleaner and multilingual."

Blaine chuckled. "I have to admit, you speaking French is pretty hot. Maybe it's because I took Spanish and Latin at Dalton."

"Oh really?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I knew you were turned on by my argument with that old man." Kurt had argued over the price of a sweater in one of the shops they'd ducked into - it was clearly mistagged, but the store owner wouldn't honor the advertised price. Kurt protested in English and when that didn't work, let him have it in French and Blaine had just sort of stood there slack-jawed like he had trouble processing rational thoughts.

"Maybe we should have a private tutoring lesson when we get back to the hotel room, hmm? You seem like you would benefit from it." Kurt sipped at his tea, running his foot up Blaine's jean-clad leg. "Oui? Eh bien, tu aimerais ça beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?"

Blaine's eyes sort of glazed over a bit, transfixed on Kurt's mouth. "You could be telling me to run out into traffic in the rain and I'd find it sexy."

"Courir dehors dans la pluie," Kurt cooed. Blaine choked a little on the sip of coffee he was taking. "Fais attention!” Kurt added, shaking a finger at him.

Blaine used a napkin to wipe up the bit of coffee he spilled on the table. "I think I've had enough sightseeing for today," Blaine said seriously. "We should call it a night and head back to the room."

Kurt laughed, setting his teacup down far more carefully than Blaine had. "Blaine, it's not even five in the afternoon."

Blaine just shrugged and grinned impishly, and okay. Maybe they could make a stop back at the room before dinner. They should at least change out of their wet clothes.

\---

The next morning, Kurt protested that the only bit of Old Montreal he’d seen was in the in-flight magazine on the plane ride there, and that just would not do. Even though it was cloudy again, the rain was holding off which meant it was the perfect time for sightseeing.

They spent the morning at the Notre-Dame Basilica and the archeology exhibits, which Kurt had been wary of but in the end, he was glad he trusted Blaine. The architecture was stunning and the exhibits were actually interesting, to the point where he would consider taking an archeology class back at OSU if he had any elective credits left. Blaine had talked the ear off of a very unsuspecting worker with an assortment of questions that would have been answered if he’d just listened to the audio tour with Kurt instead of wandering off. They walked back out onto the cobblestone streets, Kurt apparently giving Blaine a look because he answered with an exasperated “What?” Kurt just shook his head and ignored him.

They found a café for lunch and since they were on vacation, Blaine insisted on wine with lunch. When they left, Kurt felt pleasantly fuzzy. They wandered down towards the river, popping in art galleries every so often to warm up, Blaine becoming entranced by one of the glass blowers working. While Blaine was talking to one of the artists, Kurt found a beautiful stained glass piece that would look perfect in Blaine’s kitchen window and stealthily bought it and paid to have it shipped home. Blaine kept insisting that he didn’t want any actual presents for his birthday – a vacation with Kurt was more than enough – so it was a little bit of payback.

Blaine had stayed true to his word and rescheduled the dinner reservations – unfortunately with all the time spent in the glass gallery, they were cutting it close time-wise. “Come on, I know a shortcut,” Blaine said with a grin, pulling Kurt down an alleyway.

“Is this an actual shortcut, or are you just going to get us lost?” Kurt asked, and Blaine just stilled them both halfway down the deserted cobblestone-lined alley and kissed him.

“I don’t know if it’ll save us any time, but it gave me time to do that,” Blaine admitted with a small smile, his hand brushing Kurt’s windblown hair out of his face. “I’m really happy to be here with you, Kurt.”

“Likewise,” Kurt replied, placing his hand on Blaine’s cheek and gently pulling him back in for another kiss, soft and slow, reservations be damned. When he pulled away, Blaine looked like he was still reeling from it, a giddy expression on his face. Kurt had a fleeting moment of what Blaine might have looked like ten years ago.

“What?” Blaine asked for the second time that day as they started walking again, the smile still playing on his lips.

“Nothing,” Kurt responded. “It’s just – in that moment I really, really loved you.” Kurt felt his cheeks warm, which he could blame on the wind but Blaine would see right through him, so he said nothing.

“You mean there are times when you don’t love me?” Blaine teased, reaching for Kurt’s hand again.

“Yes,” Kurt deadpanned, “yes there are, especially when you’re harassing poor museum workers.”

“Hey!” Blaine protested as they turned the corner from the alley, back onto the main street. “She was perfectly glad to answer all of my questions. She found me amusing.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing, honey,” Kurt said, patting Blaine’s arm in a patronizing fashion.

“Did you just call me honey?” Blaine asked delightedly as they stopped at a traffic light before crossing the street. “Does this mean I get to come up with a pet name for you?”

“No, Blaine,” Kurt said with an exaggerated sigh. “That wasn’t even a pet name. That was – it was me being condescending.”

Blaine scrunched his nose up at Kurt and said, “Doesn’t matter. I’m coming up with one anyways. You’ll just have to deal.”

They finally reached the restaurant, Blaine holding the door open for Kurt with an exaggerated hand wave. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine before entering. If this is the game they were going to play, Kurt had to come up with something better than _honey_.

\---

Kurt and Blaine had taken the metro from the hotel to Old Montreal that morning, but by the time dinner was over they were both impatient to get back so they hailed a cab. Blaine was more than impatient it seemed, not wasting any time before curling his hand into Kurt's and whispering against his neck, his face fitting perfectly against it right above Kurt's scarf. Blaine had drunk more wine with dinner than Kurt, and his inhibitions seemed to be diminished. Luckily, from what Kurt could tell, the driver didn't speak much English.

Blaine kept his voice low anyways, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. "I had fun today, but I'm glad we're headed back. I still think the best moments of this trip have been spent in that hotel room. I wonder what would happen if we missed our flights and just stayed here."

Kurt didn't respond since he had a distinct lack of a warm body to muffle his voice against. He finally whispered back after Blaine had stopped talking, turning his attention to a sensitive spot on Kurt's neck, and damn, that would bruise. "I'm pretty sure we'd get in trouble."

Blaine let out a soft noise of protest against Kurt's skin before running his free hand up the inside of Kurt's thigh. "I don't mind getting in trouble."

"Blaine," Kurt warned a second too late as Blaine moved his hand over to palm Kurt through his jeans. Kurt glanced towards the driver in the front of the cab, luckily paying attention to the road and humming along with the radio.

"You just feel so good, Kurt," Blaine murmured, moving his mouth against the shell of Kurt's ear. "Already so hard. I just want you inside of me so bad."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked back quietly, keeping his eyes on the cab driver as Blaine continued to breathe hot in Kurt's ear. Kurt's ears were sensitive, which Blaine knew and used to his advantage regularly. Kurt shivered involuntarily as Blaine nipped at the lobe, his hand still rubbing against Kurt's cock.

"Yeah. Love your cock inside of me, Kurt. Can't wait to get back to the hotel." Kurt took a glance outside, trying to make out the street signs in the dark, and he thought they were close.

"Good thing we're almost there. Let me get my wallet," he said, pulling his hand out of Blaine's grasp to the money out of his coat pocket.

"Hey, no," Blaine said, pouting a little and fishing for his own wallet.

"Blaine, you don't get to pay for anything tonight!" Kurt had barely been able to sneak his credit card to the waitress at the restaurant without Blaine protesting.

Blaine pulled out enough for the fare plus a nice tip and just kissed Kurt's cheek, smiling. "When you're making the big bucks singing in New York, you can pay for everything since I'll be the one with a tiny salary then. Deal?"

"Fine," Kurt replied, exasperated, though the thought of Blaine with him in New York made his insides flutter a little. Blaine had casually mentioned it a few times in the weeks since their discussion, and Kurt had the same response every time.

Blaine paid the cab driver once he stopped at their hotel (luckily he seemed unaware of their backseat shenanigans) and practically pulled Kurt out of the cab by the hand. They filed into an elevator in the lobby that was almost full, standing in silence with the other hotel guests until they reached their floor. Kurt had never been so happy to be the first stop.

Blaine had barely opened the door to their room before Kurt was pushing him up against one of the walls and rutting his hips against Blaine's. "Blaine Anderson, what are you doing getting me off in the backseat of a cab?"

"Knew you liked it," Blaine replied smugly, untangling Kurt's scarf from his neck. He continued to Kurt's coat, vest, and shirt before whining, "Why are you wearing so many layers?"

"Because I don't radiate heat everywhere I go like you do," Kurt teased back as he unbuttoned Blaine's shirt.

"You should, because you're pretty hot," Blaine replied, finally succeeding in getting Kurt naked from the waist up.

"Oh my god, stop," Kurt complained, pushing Blaine back against the wall again now that his own shirt was gone. "Please don't ruin the mood with your awful jokes."

"You like my awful jokes," Blaine said seriously, narrowing his eyes at Kurt a little. "Just like you liked my hands all over you in the cab."

"Exactly," Kurt said with an eye roll. "Come on, bed," he added, but Blaine pulled him back against him.

"No, let's stay here. It reminds me of New Year's." Blaine was looking at him darkly and his cheeks were tinged a deep pink and who was Kurt to resist that?

"I do believe you said last time something to the effect of 'why use a wall when you have a perfectly good bed?'" Kurt replied, but he pushed Blaine back against the wall just the same, causing a groan to slip out of his lips.

"That was before I knew how hot the wall was from this side," Blaine countered, voice husky and nosing at Kurt's face to get to his ear. "Come on, please?"

Kurt would do just about anything for Blaine, especially when he asked _that_ way, so he pushed off from the wall. "Let me get a condom. Lose the pants."

Kurt shed his own on the way to the nightstand, along with his shoes and socks and underwear. When he returned to the hallway, Blaine was still flush against the wall, only naked and looking a little wrecked. It was honestly one of the hottest images Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt dropped the condoms and lube at Blaine's feet, not wasting any time before pressing against Blaine and kissing him hard, remembering how good it had felt when the tables were turned and - okay, this was definitely a good idea. From the look on Blaine's face just a few moments ago, Kurt knew just what Blaine needed - he needed to come as fast as possible. There'd be time for more later that night or in the morning, but there was no need to draw anything out. It wasn't just that the cab ride, it was like the whole afternoon had been one extended foreplay session from the time they'd kissed in the alley - brushing hands and feet under the table, flirty conversation, sharing food and wine. Kurt reached between them to stroke their cocks together and Blaine moaned against his mouth and yeah, this was exactly what Blaine needed.

"Why didn't you tell me how hot this was?" Blaine whined as Kurt dropped to his knees and coated the fingers on his right hand with lube. Kurt looked up and Blaine was glancing down at him, his eyes wide and eyelashes fluttering and fuck, Kurt could get lost in those eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I did. You were just too embarrassed to believe me." Kurt pressed the arm of his non-lubed hand against Blaine's stomach. "I want you to stay as still as possible for me, okay?" Kurt directed and Blaine merely nodded, groaning as Kurt licked a stripe over the thick vein on the underside of his cock. "Tell me if it's too much too soon," he added before mouthing gently at the head of Blaine's cock and pressing a finger up against his entrance.

"Fuck no, Kurt, don't stop," Blaine breathed out as Kurt worked his first finger in, keeping his mouth moving around Blaine's cock. He wasn't able to take Blaine very deep with both his hands occupied, but Blaine didn't seem to mind one bit, lost in the sensory overload of it all. Blaine's hands were wrapped in Kurt's hair, gently tugging every so often when Kurt did something Blaine particularly liked. "Jesus, Kurt, more," Blaine finally asked and Kurt slipped a second finger in alongside his first, deciding to slow down his mouth a little. Blaine's breathing was getting heavier and Kurt didn't want him to come before they even fucked.

(Contrary to the other night, Kurt didn't think Blaine would be ready for round two so quickly - at least not without a nap.)

Kurt added a third finger without Blaine prompting him, dragging slowly over Blaine's prostate, Blaine hissing and curling his fingers in Kurt's hair each time. Kurt worked his fingers faster and faster, until Blaine was all but begging for his cock.

"Do you want me to turn around?" Blaine asked as Kurt tore open one of the condoms.

"No, stay. The wall thing really does it for you. Wrap your legs around me, okay?" Kurt grunted as he pushed Blaine's shoulders back against the wall and pulled at his thighs. Blaine obliged and the angle made it so Kurt pressed into him much more quickly than he normally would, but from the unintelligible gasps coming from Blaine's mouth, he didn't seem to mind. Kurt held onto Blaine's hips tight and began to move.

"God, Kurt," Blaine cried out as Kurt started to thrust, Blaine's back slapping against the wall each time. Kurt was glad he had the foresight to push Blaine up against the wall shared with the bathroom as opposed to the one shared with the hotel room next door. "Kurt - I'm not going to - so close."

"I know, Blaine, come on." Kurt figured Blaine wouldn't last long and he was kind of counting on it - he might have strong legs but that plus desire could only take him so far. He had been so focused on getting Blaine there, he didn't even realize how close he was, coming right on the heels of Blaine's orgasm, slumping to the floor right after with a familiar buzzing in his ears.

"Kurt Hummel, out of all we've done, that is by far my favorite," Blaine commented after a beat, rolling to cuddle into Kurt's side where they were collapsed on the floor.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Kurt replied a bit later when he found his voice and then looked around them. "Blaine - Blaine are you lying on my coat?"

Blaine didn't even open his eyes, just smiled and shrugged. "Your wool coat is kind of scratchy. I don't like me laying on it any more than you do. I'll pay for dry-cleaning," he added, humming happily despite Kurt's obvious annoyance.

"I'll forgive you if we move to the bed. And I don't care if it was your birthday, I'm not about to carry you." Kurt extracted himself from Blaine's grasp and pulled at his arm to help him up.

"You totally should," Blaine protested, fully upright once again and his eyes already heavy with sleep. "It's okay though." Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder. "It's still the best vacation ever."

\---

“So, you going to tell me about this guy?”

Burt had just handed Kurt a soapy dish to put in the dishwasher, Kurt about to pass it back to him and tell him to rinse it off better, when he asked. _Three hours._ He’d been home three hours and apparently the whole time Kurt was in Montreal, Finn was blabbing about Blaine to their parents.

“What did Finn tell you and how much damage control do I have to do?” Kurt countered wearily, taking another soapy dish from his father without protest.

“He said he was older,” Burt said with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention to a stained coffee cup.

Kurt was never making Finn French toast again. “Twenty-six, Dad. Blaine’s _twenty-six_ , not forty-six.”

Burt’s features relaxed a bit as he finally handed Kurt the coffee cup. “Good, I mean, not that I would have said something if he was, but … good. Finn just said he was older and one of the teachers over there. This Blaine go on vacation with you?”

Kurt had spent most of their family dinner talking about his trip – the stuff that happened outside the confines of the hotel room at least. He didn’t mention names, just the things they saw and did, and he was going to have this discussion with his dad – he would have just preferred to do it on his own terms instead of getting all defensive, not knowing what Finn said. “Yeah, his birthday was Sunday. He’s – do you remember Bradley Anderson? From Dalton? He’s Bradley’s older brother, oddly enough.”

“You mean that Warbler kid who was always too serious for his own good? The one that made out with Rachel on our doorstep when you kids were, what, juniors? The one that Finn looked like he wanted to kill when he opened the door?” Burt laughed at the memory as he scrubbed at the pan their chicken had cooked in and Kurt joined in.

“Yeah, him. So, you know. Blaine. He’s a good guy,” Kurt added, suddenly flustered at the discussion of his boyfriend. He had everything planned out, every word he was going to say to his dad about it, and then Finn had to throw a giant wrench into everything.

“Well, if he’s a good guy, stop hiding him and bring him around here sometime,” Burt said pointedly, eyebrows raised as he handed Kurt the pan covered in soap suds.

“It wouldn’t kill you to come to Columbus for something other than football season, you know,” Kurt quipped back, rearranging the dishes in the dishwasher to fit the large pan.

Burt shrugged as he moved onto another pan. “You kids are young. Carole and I are too old to be doing that drive in one day. Plus, sue me, I like you kids here.” Kurt began rearranging the dishes once again in anticipation of the large pan his dad was cleaning, luckily the last one. “You give anymore thought to staying here this summer?”

Kurt sighed as he took the pan and placed it in the dishwasher. After Kurt’s announcement at Christmas that he was moving to New York after graduation, Burt had suggested he come home for one last summer – work at the garage, do family stuff. Kurt knew his dad never asked for much and knew he would regret it later if he didn’t take him up on the offer.

“I talked to the arts center and my advisor said it wouldn’t be a problem taking the summer off there and still having a job in the fall. The three classes I need to take this summer are available online. So, as long as they don’t fill up before I can get to them.” Kurt knew he wouldn’t have a problem getting in; he had the perks of early registration. It was just another thing on the long list of stuff he should probably discuss with Blaine – he hadn’t been in this situation in a while, including other people in his decision making process. He knew Blaine would tell him to do it. It was just the principle of the thing.

“Good,” Burt said with a smile, handing Kurt the jug of dishwashing detergent. “So this Blaine guy, he makes you happy?” he asked, wiping his hands on the towel hanging on the rack under the sink.

Kurt paused to start the dishwasher before saying, “He does, Dad. We make each other happy.”

“Well, good,” Burt said gruffly, pulling Kurt into a quick hug, patting his back. “Love you, kid.”

Kurt didn’t know why a hug from his father always turned him into a fifteen year old kid again, but he suddenly felt like it.

“Now, come on,” Burt said, breaking the moment. “Go find something on the TV we can all watch together without arguing for at least an hour.”

\---

Kurt called Blaine late that night, talking quietly into his phone after everyone was asleep, checking to see how dinner with his parents went. Blaine’s answers were short and direct and Kurt could tell Blaine didn’t really want to talk about it, so he steered the conversation to his own family. “It’s always so weird staying here at first,” Kurt said, running his hand over the comforter on his bed. “I’m not used to it anymore. My dad – he’s trying to convince me to spend the summer here one last time.”

“You’re going to do it, right? You should,” Blaine said on the other end and Kurt could picture him on his own bed back in Columbus in a similar position.

“Yeah, I think I will. I talked to work and can take my classes online,” Kurt replied, tracing a finger down one of the seams on his comforter to keep his hand busy.

“Good. Your dad seems like an amazing guy, you should definitely do it.”

“He is,” Kurt replied. “He wants to meet you. He remembers your brother a bit.”

“Oh, god,” Blaine said with a groan. “Though I guess it’s better he knows Bradley and not Ben. I swear each of us got more serious as the lineage progressed. And speaking of telling people,” Blaine added, pausing for a moment. “I’m having lunch with Emilie – er, Dr. Liles tomorrow. I was going to tell her about us.”

It was Kurt’s turn to groan. “I’m in two of her classes next semester. That’ll be exciting.”

Kurt could hear Blaine smiling. “I can leave out your name if you want. I can make her guess. You know, that might be kind of fun.”

“You’re awful. Just awful.” Kurt rolled his eyes so hard he hoped Blaine could hear them snapping on the other end.

“Hey, I have to keep myself entertained while you’re not here,” Blaine replied, trying to keep his tone light but Kurt could hear the emotion behind it.

“Miss you too,” Kurt said warmly. “I’ll be back in Columbus on Sunday.”

“I know I just saw you this morning, but I can’t wait to see you. Does that sound stupid? Not that I expect to see you on Sunday, I mean, you probably need to get ready for next week, but – I’ll stop rambling.”

“I said I’d never tell you this, but you’re adorable when you ramble,” Kurt said, grinning a bit. “Sunday would probably be better than Monday, actually. It’s so strange – I used to consider the house with Finn home, but I haven’t been there in almost a week and it feels normal. Here doesn’t feel like home either, though.”

“Would it be corny to say my house feels empty when you’re not here now?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered quickly. “God, you’re so … endearing. I don’t know what to do with you sometimes.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Blaine replied. Kurt could almost hear the corners of his mouth turn up. “You know you can stay here whenever, right? That closet in the extra bedroom is empty. You can always leave stuff here.”

“Blaine Anderson, you had me at closet space,” Kurt said with a mock southern belle style sigh. “Thanks, because I’m sure this idea wouldn’t benefit you at all or anything.”

“Nope. Just offered out of the goodness of my heart.”

Kurt heard Blaine yawn and decided he was pretty tired himself. “Alright, I’m going to bed now. You must sleep so you can go be a productive member of the OSU teaching staff tomorrow. I’ll think of you while Mercedes and I are criticizing the offerings at the local mall. You should be jealous.”

“Always,” Blaine replied, a low chuckle escaping his lips. “Night, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine,” Kurt whispered before ending the call and dropping his phone beside him. Such a crazy way for spring break to end, he thought to himself, in bed at eleven on a Thursday.

Kurt smiled as he nestled into his pillows. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
